How Interesting
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: Sebastian saves a strange girl from some demons and it forms a weird sort of friendship. When the girl states that he doesn't have to be evil it creates a major conflict for him. Will he stay bad or will he go good? YOU DECIDE! OC!


**So… just a crazy idea I came up with make sure to give me ideas!**

**J's POV**

My breath quickened as I became surrounded, there were too many demons to take on by myself!

I saw a light click on at the end of the alley way as I slashed left and right with my fists, clad in bronze knuckles and burning dragon fire. I hissed as one's claws raked across my lower calf, then knocked my knife out of my hand. I was backed up into a corner. "Now J, our master will reward us greatly for taking you to him." A large demon rasped. I felt the fire trickling down my leg from the cuts.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a lady is it?" A silky smooth voice called from the shadows. The demons jumped around to face the new threat and a blue glow appeared in the shape of a transparent sword. The guy wielding it was tall, well built, with platinum blonde hair and eyes as black as night.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." They hissed.

"Actually I go by Sebastian now." And with that he started swinging his blade, which I saw as my chance. I blazed up my hands and caught demons on fire, left and right. Unfortunately I was still bleeding and my fire reached a stack of cardboard boxes. It blazed up golden into the night and I cursed, first checking on Sebastian, he was holding his own, before I jumped straight into the flames, chanting as I went.

**Sebastian's POV**

Wow, so I _finally_ decide to go out of my way and save someone instead of killing them and she just goes and jumps into the flaming bonfire. This is why I prefer to be evil.

But as it is I had yet to be surprised for the day, for within a few minutes, there were no more flames, and standing atop a pile of ashes as I slayed the last demon, was the girl. She was average height, super skinny, with blonde hair and dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a fitted black T-Shirt and black jeans with black combat boots, a silver charm bracelet gleamed out of her right jacket sleeve. I decided I liked her sense of colors.

She jumped down, "Thanks, I'm J."

I noticed she didn't hold out her hand, "Sebastian, not a fan of shaking?"

"Actually I just assumed that you weren't a fan of catching fire."

"Touché."

I saw her examining me, "Shadow hunter?"

I nodded, "Warlock?"

She shook her head, "Nah, something totally different."

"Well are you going to tell me? Or am I just going to have to guess."

"I don't know, it's kind of fun for others to be so confused, think for a second, what has resistance to fire, can wield the power of it, looks like a human, and can't touch anything on a bad day."

I shrugged, getting slightly irritated, "Precisely! Because I am one of a kind!"

"So I'll take that as a no then."

"Oh and look at that you're smart too."

I smirked, "Assuming you are too I'm guessing that you know who I am?"

She nodded, "Although it doesn't seem like you're out to burn the world to me." We just sort of stared at each other for a moment. "Look, I'm sure you've heard of me; if not just do a bit of research, but here."

She tossed me something and I caught it, "A rubix cube?"

"A very _special_ rubix cube, look, I owe you a favor now, it doesn't matter if you're out to burn the world or not, it's not as if it'll bother me. Press that middle red button and I'll be wherever you are within an hour, assuming your still in this dimension. But alas, I must go now and end the awkward friendship of that who wants to burn the world and that who is working oh so hard to save it from Satan! Until next time Sebastian."

And with a two finger wave she turned to leave, "Friends?" I questioned as she was about to round the corner of the alley.

"Well that's up to you to decide, and you don't want to be my enemy. Just remember Sebastian, there's a whole lot to the world, don't make the decision to destroy it just yet. If you ever want to say, redeem yourself, I'm always looking for some new team members."

And with that she was gone. I tossed the cube up and caught it on its way back down. Hmm… Maybe I _don't_ have to be evil…

How interesting...

**O_O… IDK tell me where you want it to go! Shall he redeem?**


End file.
